A Good Word
by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: Whatever he had expected to happen, it certainly didn't involve him walking into the living room and seeing his daughter and enemy about to engage in... activities. Swan Queen.


_A Good Word_

_Disclaimer: If I owned something, would I be here? (actually, I probably would still be here, but that's not the point)_

_A/N: I was watching FRIENDS when this idea popped into my head. It's based around a scene in 6x21 ("The One Where Ross Meets Elizabeth's Dad), and it also fulfills the request from **rickmantic** about writing a story of this 'style' with David. :] Enjoy!_

* * *

"Because, our lives will never be perfect until she lets go of her vengeance!" Mary Margaret explained. "We need you to convince her to do the right thing!"

"Why does it have to be me?" Emma asked, a whine sounding in her voice.

"She won't listen to either of us," David said. "It has to be you. You're the sav—"

Emma glared at her father. "I swear to every God imaginable, if you say 'savior' I will personally help her ruin your life." She sighed and shook her head. "Look, here's the thing— I want to help you, I do! But she doesn't exactly like me anymore than she likes you."

"But you got along so well on the way home from Neverland!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "All you need to do is tell her that we want her to be a part of our family again. You know… put in a good word for us. You're the only one besides Henry that she'll listen to."

"Well then use Henry! He can convince her to do it," Emma pointed out.

David shook his head. "No, he's too young to get further involved in this mess." He paused and looked pleadingly at his daughter. "Please, Emma. We need you."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it," she grumbled. "But you owe me!"

* * *

David whistled a happy tune as he jangled the keys in his hand and unlocked the door to the apartment. It had been an easy day at work and he was hoping his evening with his family would be just as enjoyable. He closed the door behind him and dropped the keys on the counter. He heard a noise in the living room and recognized it as Emma's voice. He started walking towards the room.

"Hey, Emma, did you talk to Reg…in…a…" David trailed off as he took in the sight before him.

His daughter was laying on the couch with Regina. Although, _technically_, his daughter was lying _on top_ of Regina. The brunette's blouse was undone and Emma's hand was currently on one of her bra clad breasts. Emma's top was laying haphazardly on the ground. David's eyes widened when he realized one of Regina's hands was currently in his daughter's pants.

Emma gasped and froze. "Dad!"

David stared open mouthed at the two women in front of him, his face reddening with embarrassment. "What… what the hell is going on?!"

"Uh… I'm putting in a good word for you?" Emma half-smiled nervously, trying to laugh off the situation.

David nodded. "Right." Without another word, he turned around and walked back to the kitchen in a daze.

"Dad, wait!" Emma called after him.

He ignored her and stood in the kitchen, trying to rid his mind of the memory. His daughter… and his enemy… were about to… _NO_. He cringed and sat down on a stool, leaning on his elbows and burying his hands into his hair.

"Dad, listen," he heard Emma say softly. "I don't— hey, will you at least look at me?"

He cautiously turned around, sighing in relief when he saw his daughter wearing all of her clothes. He tensed once more when he noticed Regina standing behind her. Thankfully, she was wearing her clothes, too, but David winced when he saw her slightly messy hair and realized that _his daughter_ did that to her. His little baby girl…

Emma took a deep breath and released it. "I realize that this is… a little weird. But you have to understand that I..."

Her words seemed to fade away as David noticed the mark on her neck that was slowly getting darker. He then noticed how frazzled both she and Regina looked. And Regina's lipstick was smudged. David noticed that a similar color was smeared on Emma's skin at the top of her low-cut tank top. He cringed again as he thought about what was happening.

"…and no matter what happens in the future... I hope that you can accept it. As for now... we're all adults, and I think that we can push past this and just… forget everything. Okay?"

David snapped out of his less than pleasant musings. He forced a smile. "Yeah… okay." He stood up and grabbed the keys he had thrown onto the counter just a few minutes ago. "I'm… I'm going to go and…" He looked at the two women. "I'll be back… eventually. I'll call your mother and tell her not to… we'll go eat at Granny's or something…" He trailed off awkwardly as the two women stared at him. He nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, I'm just gonna go." Before the situation could get any more awkward, he walked to the door of the apartment and quickly made his exit. He sighed in relief when he closed the door. He might have gone crazy if he had to spend another second in that room. All he could think about was his little girl… doing not so little girl things…

He shuddered at the thought and pulled out his cellphone, ready to call his wife to warn her not to go home. Just as he started to dial her number, he heard noises coming through the door.

A thump. And another thump. And then another one, followed by a moan. "_Regina_… _God, Regina!_"

David had never run down the stairs so fast.

* * *

_A/N: hehehhe ;] please leave a review on your way out! :D_


End file.
